In the art concerning thermal wire stripping, the following U.S. Patents are known: U.S. Pat. No. 2,415,669 to C. B. Beuschel, 2-11-47, disclosed an electrode with a "V"-shaped opening for cutting through insulation on an end portion of a wire, and provision for passing a heavy current through the end portion of the wire to release the insulation on it for stripping, all in table-mounted apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,192,056 to G. V. Watts, 2-27-40, disclosed an alternating current powered table-mount stripper with interlocked "V" shaped wires and means to move them relative to each other.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,632,320 to E. H. Sippel and Norman J. Wright, 6-14-27, disclosed a table-mount wire stripper with a hot strip against which insulated wire is held and rotated in preparation for stripping.
However, as will be seen, these prior art strippers fail to provide the convenience, efficiency, economy and self-tensioning operation of my inventions, both as disclosed in the application, cross-referenced above (Ser. No. 621,241, incorporated and made a part hereof) and as improved in a particular direction by the present invention.